Slenderman and Bubble Buddy Discover Minecraft!
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Slenderman and Bubble Buddy are friends. Online. They've conquered most video games out there, but when Slenderman finds out about Minecraft and tells Bubble Buddy about it, they order it immediately and play it!


**Hi ho, readers!~ **

**It's Troubled Windchimes reporting for duty!~ With my lil' sis!~**

**Say hi! :D**

**GP: HI! :D**

**Writer's Block: You brought your little sister? –deadpan face-**

**Inspiration: Wah! TW nee-chan brought her sister! –pinch cheek-**

**Wait, don't-**

**GP: -bites-**

**Yeah.**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own Slender Man or Bubble Buddy. Or Minecraft. Or Google. Sadly. **

* * *

In the world of Awombaland, a tall, faceless man and a faceless man made of bubbles were sitting in their rooms, trying to sip their milkshakes. They couldn't sip their milkshakes because the milkshakes, being in an alternate universe, they were alive, and trying to run away. And even if they weren't alive, the two men wouldn't be able to drink them, because they had no mouths. The tall man gave up on trying to drink his milkshake and put it down with a sigh. The milkshake ran away, out the door. Since he didn't have a mouth, he couldn't talk, thus he couldn't express the feelings he wanted to express. He expressed his feelings through chat.

* * *

**SlenderMan: **So, Bubble Buddy, what're we going to play now?

**bubblebuddy:** dunno wat do u wanna play

If Slender Man had a face, he would've cringed at the text format that his friend typed in.

**SlenderMan: **I don't know. We already conquered Amnesia, Mario, Wizard 101, Guild Wars, WoW, and LoL.

**bubblebuddy: **maybe we can search on google

* * *

Slender Man minimized the chat session and clicked on _Create a New Tab_. He typed in 'google' in the search bar, and began searching games.

'_Minecraft? What's that?'_ he thought, tapping his chin.

He clicked back to the chat.

* * *

**SlenderMan: **Hey, have you ever heard of Minecraft?

**bubblebuddy: **no wats that

**SlenderMan: **Go search it on Google.

**bubblebuddy: **too lazy send me the link

* * *

Slender Man went back to the Google tab and copied and pasted.

* * *

**bubblebuddy: **$15?!

**bubblebuddy: **EXPENSIVE

**SlenderMan:** -sigh- Don't you have money?

**bubblebuddy:** oh yeah

**bubblebuddy: **I'M RICH

* * *

_'In bubble money,'_ Bubble buddy thought to himself, inwardly smirking.

Days later, after Slender Man got his Minecraft package, Bubble Buddy was arguing with a deliveryman at his front door.

"What do you mean you don't accept bubble money?!" he exclaimed. "Bubble money deserves more love!"

"Sir, 'bubble money' is not a legitimate currency," the deliveryman explained, holding onto the Minecraft package tightly so the bubble hybrid would not grab it out of his hands. Bubble Buddy suddenly gave the man a hug. "Sir, what are you doing?" the man asked, feeling very uncomfortable. He suddenly felt soapiness on his arms, and a weight was lifted out of his arms. Bubble Buddy then thanked the man for his time, closed the door, locked it, and ran inside the house.

He quickly logged onto the chat website he usually used to talk with Slender Man.

* * *

**bubblebuddy: **yo slender i finaly got minecraft

**bubblebuddy: **it came in the mail tday

**SlenderMan: **I played a bit of it already

**bubblebuddy: **OMG U PLAYED W/O ME HOW MEAN

**SlenderMan: **Only a little bit. And yours took forever to arrive. Did you even pay the guy?

**bubblebuddy:** …..

**SlenderMan: **You didn't pay, did you?

**bubblebuddy: **no i payed in BUBBLE $$$ TROLOOLOLOL

Slender Man silently face palmed in real life.

* * *

**In The World of Minecraft**

Bubble Buddy was surprised. Bubble Buddy was surprised because of the graphics of the game. He quickly messaged Slender Man.

**bubblebuddy: **wtf is with the grafix

**SlenderMan:** -shrug- It's just like that. Now let's hurry before the creepers get us.

**bubblebuddy: **CREEPERS?!

* * *

**Alrighty, that's it for now, readers!~**

**I'm pretty sure the followers/favoriters that I have that find this are like, "WTF, TW." Little sister, say something since you helped me with this! You're now an unofficial author on FF! :D **

**WELCOME HER!**

**GP: this is by my sister and me but if you see me NO AUTOGRAUGHS XD **

**I think you meant 'autographs,' sis. **

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
